


I'll Be There

by beary_scary



Series: Bat Bros For Life [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, one guy is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: Based off of this Tumblr Headcanon: The Batkids have a special code number for emergencies that all of them have sworn to respond to if used.This is part of an old fic I posted to fanfiction.net in 2015 (i was 13 so please be nice)I am going to post each chapter as a one-shot in this series in hopes that it will inspire me to write for this fandom again.Warning: One guy is kinda creepy towards Tim who is a minor and captured by said creepy guy. Nothing happens.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bat Bros For Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865332
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> (I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)
> 
> Dick (Nightwing): 20
> 
> Jason (Red Hood): 17
> 
> Tim (Red Robin): 14
> 
> Damian (Robin): 12

Jason and Dick were having their once a month hang out when they got it.

The two eldest brothers get together once a month and take off patrol just for one night. Batman and Robin patrol Downtown, mainly the East Park Side, while Red Robin patrols Midtown and the Narrows.

Dick got to pick what they watched this time, which led to them watching The Godfather.

Again.

For the third time.

This is why they take turns.

Jason was sitting on the couch and Dick was sitting on the chair to his right when they both got the alert.

_'Left Shoulder'._

When the boys started going out on patrol separately, they decided to make up a secret code system that even Bruce didn't know about. Each of the siblings had a different one that they would send to the others.

The codes are their first stitch-worthy injuries they got when being Robin.

Tim got stabbed in his left shoulder. Making his code, 'Left Shoulder'.

Damian got a cut to the right of his temple. Making his code, 'Right Temple'.

Dick had a bullet skim his left thigh. Making his code, 'Skim Left'.

And Jason got slashed by a cattle prod on his back. Making his code, 'Cattle Back'. (Dick always laughs at that one.)

No matter what you are doing or where you are, if you get one of the codes, you track the user down and help them.

So when Jason and Dick both got the code, they jumped out of their seats, ran to the cave, and dawned their suits. The question on both of their minds right then was:

_"Who do I maim this time?"_

~~********** ~~

After tracking the signal, Red Hood and Nightwing found themselves at a closed bank.

"I don't see any cops, what do you think's going on?" Hood asked.

"Don't know, but I do know that Red wouldn't use the signal if he didn't need us." Nightwing pointed out.

Red Hood nodded and fired his grapple gun to the roof with Nightwing following.

~~********** ~~

The two landed on the skylight quietly. Peering through the glass, Red Hood and Nightwing could see a glow coming from underneath the main office door. Nightwing put his finger over his lips, signaling for his brother to stay quiet, he got the middle finger and a concealed glare in return.

The eldest out of the two pulled out an 'Ear Amplifier' and attached it to the wall closest to the office.

 _'What do we do wit' 'im boss?'_ Nightwing mentally named that one 'Charles'.

A _'SMACK'_ echoed through-out the bank, meaning that 'Boss' smacked 'Charles'.

 _'Shut up ya idiot! Do you want the bats to know we're here!?'_ 'Boss' whisper/yelled.

 _'Too late.'_ Red Hood thought idly.

 _'Hey boss, I think he's wakin' up.'_ Nightwing mentally named the second goon, 'Tinky'.

 _'Well, let's entertain our un-invited guest, shall we?'_ Footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing signified that the three men left that room and went towards the vault.

"Come on," Nightwing whispered to his brother. He grabbed the 'Ear Amplifier' and made his way to the wall closest to the vault and attached the amplifier to it.

_SMACK!_

_'Wake up birdie.'_

Both Nightwing and Red Hood tensed when they heard 'Boss'. 'Birdie' could only be Red Robin, their little brother, who sent the distress signal.

 _'Mnnnggg…'_ Red Hood palmed his gun-holster when he heard his little brother's pained moan.

 _'Aw. Ta birdie's already singin' boss.'_ 'Charles' sneered.

_'Shut up.'_

_'Yes boss…'_

_'Now, where were we birdie?'_

Red Hood made a deep and feral noise in the back of his throat that only seemed to get worse every time 'Boss' called Red Robin 'Birdie'.

 _'We could either do this right now, or I could save you for later.'_ 'Boss' purred.

That was it.

Nightwing and Red Hood crashed through the nearest window (these guys don't know how to use doors) and pulled out their preferred weapons. Hood with his guns and Nightwing with his escrima sticks.

What they saw was Red Robin chained to two different poles and spread eagle with 'Boss' a little too close for comfort while 'Charles' and 'Tinky' stared at them in horror.

"Back away from the bird." Red Hood growled.

"Shit!" 'Boss' yelled. He instantly backed away from the chained bird like he had a disease.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nightwing glared.

"We don' want no trouble." 'Tinky' whimpered, "Just let us go." He begged.

"Pffft," Hood snorted, "fat chance."

He shot all three of them in the knee as Nightwing hit them on their heads, knocking them out.

"Babybird?" Red Hood crouched in front of Red Robin and tentatively placed his gloved hand on the smaller's bleeding face.

"Check his pulse," Nightwing ordered, all but panicking already.

"I was getting to that," Hood growled. He moved his hand to Red's neck underneath his jawline.

_thump….thump….thump…._

"It's weak." He bit out as he sliced the chains with a bird-a-rang _(those bitches can cut through anything! Except for doors apparently.)_ from Red's belt.

Nightwing grabbed Red Robin's limp body and with a nod to Red Hood, climbed out the window of the hell-hole.

~~********** ~~

"Lay him on the table," Dick ordered. Jason, still holding Tim, ran to the medical table and gently placed his masked little brother onto it.

"You call Alfred."

"Wha-"

Jason interrupted Dick, "We do not need Bruce here if he's just going to hover around like fuckin' balloon." He went back to undressing Tim from his costume and Dick left to inform their trusty bat-ler.

~~********** ~~

"He is stable." Alfred let out a relieved sigh as he and the two other masters finished applying the bandages and wiping away the blood.

"Why is it always him?"

Dick and Alfred looked at Jason questioningly.

"I beg your pardon, Master Jason."

The second to oldest brother sighed, "It's always Tim. Not Dick, not Damian, and not me. I mean, I know that I died and all, but…Tim gets tortured when we aren't there to protect him. And, we're supposed to be his big brothers, Dick! We're supposed to protect him and make sure shit like this never happens! What kind of brothers are we if we can't do that?"

Dick looked at his broken little brother and realized that Jason was right. It's not just Tim, but Damian and even Jason. If he, the oldest brother, can't protect them, who will?

"I can feel you brooding from here."

The three other inhabitants of the cave snapped their heads to Tim who's eyes were still closed but he had a smile on his face.

"Tim, I'm-"

"Just shut up and hug me, Broody." Tim interrupted Jason.

Jason chuckled but made his way to Tim's bed and hugged him.

"I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Babybird."

…

It was at that moment that the Batmobile pulled up and Batman and Robin jumped out.

"DAMN IT!" Damian yelled, "WE MISS EVERYTHING!"

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm reading through all these and just,,,what the fuck was 13 year old me thinking?? I am so sorry alkdfjaldkfj


End file.
